1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to axle suspensions of vehicles and may be used to advantage on trucks with tandem rear axles, either or both of them being of the driving type.
2. Description of Related Art
Zamitter's spring (SU, A,1,040,244) finds an ever-increasing application in suspensions nowadays. It is a C-shaped spring in the form of a plate located in the plane of bending, i.e. one which bends under a load applied in the plane of its maximum stiffness. Zmitter's spring effectively absorbs compression and tensile loads, and combines low specific amount of metal per structure with good resiliency.
A fully articulated axle suspension of a vehicle comprising a C-shaped spring in the form of a plate located in the plane of bending and movably linked to an axle and the vehicle frame has been disclosed in an application filed by R. A. Azmatov et al. The disclosed suspension performs successfully on vehicles with at least two tandem axles. However, the way the suspension is linked to the frame is complex, being accomplished through two bell cranks and a number of hinges. This not only makes the mounting of such suspension a problem but adds to the specific amount of metal per structure of the spring and that of the frame.